


Phantom Chains

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was chained like an animal and days later she still felt them on her skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Chains_ prompt at dailyfics on LJ

Arms, wrists and neck red with scratch marks as her nails clawed at her skin to remove the chains that had been gone for several days now.

Cuts on her wrists from where the chains rubbed her skin raw began to bleed every time she scratched them.

The ligature marks around her neck were bright red like the night she was found with a chain collar stringing her to the ceiling support beam of the warehouse.

A week to the day Kono had been rescued and it was Danny who first witnessed and heard her screaming. He was just coming back from his trip to the cafeteria after the night nurse assured him that she would be out for the night due to the sedative she was give. Now he was kicking himself for not sticking around.

The doctors said she could possibly have phantom limb experience for some time, but never did they think it would be to this degree. Danny rushed into Kono’s room, calling out her name before attempting to touch. He had to say her name a few times before her eyes opened and glassily fixed on. He then reached his hands out to pull her hands from her wrists.

“The chains…,” Kono sobbed, “get them off me. Please.”

He gently squeezed her hands as he spoke, “Okay, the chains are gone.” He moved his hands from her hands to her wrists, wrapped his fingers around them, and then released them. “The chains are gone.”


End file.
